


Amuse-Bouche

by ohmyflavors (hannibae)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibae/pseuds/ohmyflavors
Summary: He lasts all day, survives all the meetings, makes it back to the studio, even all the way back into their office before he’s sliding his hands into Link’s back pockets and tugging him in until they’re chest-to-chest





	Amuse-Bouche

**Author's Note:**

> link neal's beard has changed all of us, and i couldn't resist, really.

Sometimes, Rhett can’t help himself.

It’s not often, and it’s usually not very inconvenient for them, so there’s really no harm in how, sometimes, he just can’t keep his hands off of Link.

Link would argue the point, he’s sure, but Rhett’s prepared a counter-argument that he keeps tucked in his back pocket at all times for whenever Link is smiling over at him, watching as Rhett nonchalantly runs his hand higher up Link’s thigh. But Rhett always feels the way his muscles shift under his hand, hears how his breathing speeds up just a little bit before he manages to even it out so as not to encourage Rhett. All he needs is permission, though.

And his permission usually comes in the form of Link leading him through the office or the hotel or wherever it is they happen to be at the time. It comes in shaky hands cupping his face, pulling him in close so Link can press a sweet kiss to his lips, start things off slow.

Today, though, they really don’t have time. And Rhett respects it, keeps his hands tucked in his pockets as they walk through halls and folded in his lap as they sit through meetings. He fidgets with his ring, with pens and his phone and anything else he has placed in front of him throughout the day. He doesn’t look over at Link, knows that if he did, he’d see him rubbing his hand over his new beard, fiddling with his own ring, the pens in front of him.

He lasts all day, survives all the meetings, makes it back to the studio, even all the way back into their office before he’s sliding his hands into Link’s back pockets and tugging him in until they’re chest-to-chest.

“I’m proud of you, Rhett,” Link teases him, grin spreading across his face.

“No talkin’,” Rhett tells him, leaning down to press their mouths together. He catches Link’s chuckle right as it starts, licks into Link’s mouth so it melts into a groan at the last second. “Been watching you all day.”

“I know,” Link says, tilting his head up when Rhett dives down to press a line of kisses down the rough expanse of his neck. “You ain’t slick, bo.”

“Never was,” Rhett agrees, sinking his teeth in just enough to get a pinch in return, a scolding that he’s familiar with. “You look so good like this.”

They’re pressed so close that he can feel when Link shivers, when he sucks in a quick breath and exhales shakily. He can hear the little breathy moan he lets out when Rhett mouths at a spot right under his jaw. The groan that rumbles through him when Rhett squeezes his hands is sweet and thick, loud and perfect in Rhett’s ear.

When he slides his hands up, gets them under the hem of Link’s shirt and trails them up until he’s got his palms pressed to Link’s sides, Link lets out a soft chuckle and says, “Think we have time for this right now?”

“I know we do.” They probably don’t, but he doesn’t have it in him to care. Nobody is going to come looking for them, not with the door closed and locked behind them, not with how everyone has a job assigned to them.

Link sees right through his bullshit and hums, says, “Can you make time for us to sneak away and feel each other up every day, since you’re so powerful, then?”

“I’ll pencil it into our schedules,” Rhett laughs. “I’ll let the crew know not to bother us from noon to one.”

“Only an hour?”

Smiling, Rhett tugs Link’s shirt over his head for him, tossing it onto the couch behind him. He gets his hands back on him as quickly as he can, digs his fingers in too hard. And then he tells Link, “You think we’ll need more than an hour?”

“For all the things I have planned for you?” he asks, licking his lips. “Absolutely.”

“We’ll need two hours, then.” He slides his hands down Link’s sides, rests them on his hips so he can fiddle with the waistband of his pants. “One for you and one for me.”

Link brings his arms up, wraps them around Rhett’s neck while he presses up, slots their mouths together. It’s easy to lick past the seam of Link’s lips, coax the kiss into being wet and deep like he’s been aching for all day. He presses in harder, traces his tongue over Link’s and mimics the deep groan that starts in his chest.

He’s been patient all day, kept his hands to himself, and all he wants right now is to drag this out, press his thumbs into the dips of Link’s hips, kiss him until his lips are red and swollen.

When Link pulls back, he asks Rhett, “What’s got you so worked up today?”

In answer, Rhett moves one hand off Link’s hip to scratch through his beard, his nails dragging over his chin, down his jaw. He can’t help the smile when Link groans, presses into the contact. “You look good,” Rhett tells him, leaving it at that.

“We can have some fun with this, you know,” Link tells him. “Get some mileage out of it while it’s here.”

“Or you could just keep it,” Rhett suggests, holding Link around the jaw with his thumb and forefinger. He tugs him in close, presses their mouths together briefly.

Link murmurs, “But then it won’t be special anymore. It won’t heat you up like this.”

Rhett chuckles, shakes his head a bit incredulously. That’s just silly, really. “’S not just the beard that’s heating me up, baby.”

“No?” Link asks, eyes twinkling as he tries not to smile, playing into this sudden coyness. It doesn’t last long before he’s biting his bottom lip, smiling at Rhett, and sneaking his hands down to Rhett’s fly. “Let me try something?”

“Whatever you want,” Rhett says.

He watches Link get on his knees, slowly and deliberately. One hand pressed right above Rhett’s waistband, the other fumbling to work at his button and zipper, Link leans forward to mouth at the line of his cock in his jeans. It’s a barely-there feeling, just on the side of warm, but the pressure is nice, even when he just presses a dry kiss over him. Rhett can’t help but tangle one hand in his hair, mess it up just a little. He tugs, tilts Link’s head just to get a good look at him like this.

Beard and hair all messy, his lips pursed while he tugs Rhett’s jeans down his legs, Link paints a pretty picture of debauched. His eyes go soft when Rhett scratches at his scalp, and he leans forward to mouth at him through the thin fabric of his briefs. This time, it’s wet and hot all at once, and it’s got Rhett groaning.

“Will you lay face-down on the couch for me?” Link asks, and Rhett can feel every puff of breath over his cock, can feel Link’s lips move as he forms the words. The shiver that wracks through Rhett is apparently enough of an answer, as Link sucks a mark into the sensitive skin of his hip before moving back just enough to guide Rhett into stepping out of his jeans.

He stands then, hands coming out to pull Rhett’s shirt off, too. The couch is comfortable enough, and it’s big enough for the both of them usually. Like this, though, with Rhett on his stomach and Link pressing in behind him, it’s a tight fit. It’s made even tighter when Link tells him, “On your knees.”

He scoots up, unsure where this is headed and tossing Link a look over his shoulder. All he gets in return is both of Link’s hands on his thighs and his mouth on the dip of his spine. There’s a smile dancing in his eyes, and the scrape of his beard that sends s shiver through him. It’s new and exciting, and he’s already dizzy with the feeling.

Link asks him, “Do you want a pillow for your head?”

He’s already handing Rhett one from the other end of the couch before Rhett gets a chance to nod. As he’s positioning it under him, wriggling around to get comfortable, Link is easing his thumbs into the waistband of Rhett’s underwear. Tugging them down just a bit, Link mouths at him. There’s the bite of teeth that makes him hiss as Link drags them down a little more.

Off in a corner somewhere, there’s a clock ticking, and Rhett bites back a moan at the realization that they really don’t have time for this. It feels good to be bad, to ruin a schedule a little bit. The rest of their schedule isn’t that important, and they can stretch out the day a bit, but when Link pulls Rhett’s briefs down to his thighs, spreads him open with his thumbs and leans forward to lick across his hole, Rhett realizes that maybe they don’t have the time to stretch it out quite this much.

“ _Oh_ ,” he moans when Link licks over him again. The scratch of his beard makes Rhett’s head swim, and the press of his fingers into his cheeks has him arching back for more. He reaches behind him, looking for something to hold onto, and when Link’s hand finds his, laces their fingers together, there’s a sob that falls out of him before he can stop it. “Gosh, bo.”

Link hums appreciatively.

He already feels so slick, and Link wiggles his tongue, presses in harder like he’s trying to lick his way inside. There’s a pinch in Rhett’s gut at the feeling, and he’s moaning loudly before he knows what’s happening. This is one of his favorite things, having Link’s mouth on him, that deft tongue working its way over him in sloppy swipes. It’s intimate and intense, and Rhett feels himself blush just a little bit when he feels spit dribble down his balls.

Link doesn’t falter, though, just presses in for more, his fingers gripping Rhett tight while he presses hot kisses over the expanse of Rhett. He’s panting into his skin, leaving hot trails of spit across him. Everything feels so wet already.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he sobs, arching into the feeling. Link presses the pad of a finger to his slick hole, and when Rhett’s body opens up around him, he licks in even harder, pulling a pant of, “Good gracious, Link,” out of him.

Sitting up, Link groans. He presses in with a second finger, just the tips inside of him, holding him open. And there’s the unmistakable sound of Link working at his zipper, the scratchy sounds of his jeans being pushed down before Rhett feels the weight of his cock being nestled between his cheeks. It’s wet enough for him to rock forward, and Rhett mirrors him, feels him slip his fingers in just a bit more, hears him groan thickly.

“Look at you, Rhett,” he says, voice deep and gravely and punching Rhett right in the gut. “Look so pretty like this.”

He can’t help but bury his face in the pillow, but feels Link’s free hand tangling in his hair when he does, gets yanked at until he turns his head again. The head of Link’s cock presses to his hole, his fingers pressing in even further, and he chokes on a sound that doesn’t quite make its way out of him.

Link asks him, “Feel good, bo?” Rhett nods, and Link sucks in a sharp breath, scratches his nails over Rhett’s scalp gently.

“Please, Link,” Rhett moans, pressing back against him. He doesn’t really know what he wants, just knows he’s teetering on that edge, can feel the twisting, the sweet feeling in his stomach. Link sinks his fingers in again, pressing hard and deep, curling them up and leaning down again to mouth at him some more. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he sobs.

“Yeah, baby,” Link husks, and Rhett can feel him, can feel the way his mouth moves around the words. It’s so good, having him this close, the feeling of everything being so slick, being held open while Link licks into him. “Gosh, you gonna come like this for me, Rhett?”

He is.

He’s so close already, so wound up from the entire day, from watching Link and waiting to touch him all day long. He’d been so good, and this is the best reward he could possibly get.

There isn’t even enough time for him to nod or to work his mouth around an affirmation before Link is saying, “Next time, I’m gonna get you nice and open for me, work my cock inside you and fill you up. How’s that sound?”

As he’s talking, he fucks into Rhett harder, his two fingers just right, just enough with how slick he’s feeling. Rhett babbles, “Yeah. Fuck, yes, Link.”

And it’s when he gets even closer, tongue wet and sloppy as he licks over Rhett again, wiggling his head so Rhett can feel his beard even more—Rhett feels everything twist up tight. There’s the afterthought of a hand around his cock, and he’s groaning loudly, falling forward as his hips jerk down when he comes.

Link gives him just a few moments to come down, fingers still buried inside him, still rubbing his scratchy cheeks against Rhett. But then he’s sitting up again, and Rhett hears him spit into his hand. He turns around just in time to catch Link biting his bottom lip, pressing his cock where Rhett’s wet. It doesn’t feel like much for him, but Link lets out a loud groan as he rocks forward.

Rhett catches, “Such a good boy, Rhett. Fucking filthy, look at you.”

The words catch on a moan, turn into a whine as Link’s hips stutter forward, and Rhett hears him breathe heavily. He feels all the slicker, and Link—fucking obscene Link—just fucks through the mess he’s made of Rhett.

There’s spit and come covering him, covering the couch underneath him. It’s on Link, too, no doubt.

But neither one of them move to do anything just yet, choose instead to catch their breath, let everything calm down around them before Link is pulling away. Rhett hears him stand, and Link tells him, “I’m gonna grab something to clean ourselves with, hang on.”

He feels so exposed like this, with his briefs around his knees, his ass in the air. Trying not to think about what he looks like, he surveys the damage they made to the couch instead. It’s leather, so it’ll be easy enough to clean, but it’s definitely got a few damp spots that Rhett’s going to think about every time he sits on it now.

Link tells him, “We should get this thing cleaned,” as he’s wiping at the mess on Rhett’s lower back.

For modesty’s sake, he hands Rhett the paper towels he’s found, lets Rhett do the rest of the wiping while Link cleans the mess on the couch with a Clorox wipe.

“We should get back to work is what we should do,” Rhett laughs. “I lied earlier, we didn’t have time for this.”

With a smile on his face, Link just shrugs. “Nobody’s come knocking our door down yet, so I’m not that concerned. If we can’t bump uglies in our office every now and then, what’s the point of being the bosses, right?”

“I’m not so sure that’s what we were thinking when we started this business,” Rhett teases. He tosses a wink Link’s way as he tugs his clothes back on.

He gets told, “Maybe that’s not what you were thinking,” before Link is leaning in close to press his mouth to Rhett’s again.


End file.
